El genesis de los guerreros de sangre ardiente
by Tonichan o
Summary: ¿Como comienza una saga?¿Cuando se dice, "asi comenzo todo"?... Quizas esta sea una manera de explicarlo. [[Reviews pliz ]]


El principio de una leyenda...  
·-El genesis de los guerreros de sangre ardiente-·  
  
Todos los personajes son c. de Capcom.co.  
  
Capitulo 1 Japón, Dojo del Arte marcial Shotokan, 198X  
  
Hacia tiempo que el joven Japones, Ryu, estaba en el dojo Shotokan. Era de noche y hacia mucho frio. Ryu, nervioso, se levanto parar cerrar la puerta que daba al pasillo del segundo piso, que era por donde entraba la corriente.  
  
El jovén media un metro setenta y cinco centimetros, tenia el pelo oscuro y llevaba unos pantalones blancos. Su pecho desnudo mostraba el largo entrenamiento al que se habia sometido en los ultimos siete años.  
  
Al levantarse, se percato de que su amigo y compañero de entrenamiento, Ken Masters, no estaba en la cama, esta estaba desecha y su ropa habitual de entrenamiento no estaba a su lado "Habra ido a beber agua", penso para si mismo Ryu...  
  
  
  
Ken era de una altura similar a la de Ryu, pero el primero, tenia la piel más palida y larga melena rubia, su habitual vestimenta de entrenamiento era un kimono rojo. Ken era americano, pero su madre era japonesa. Pertenecia a una familia adinerada, todo lo contrario a Ryu, huerfano, su unica familia era el maestro Gouken, el dueño del dojo.  
  
  
  
Ryu cerro la puerta, y se echo de nuevo a dormir, pero ya estaba desvelado. Se quedo pensando mientras miraba el techo. Escuchaba el salvaje goteo que caia sobre el tejado de su habitación, parecia extraño este cambio climatico, la jornada anterior habia sido agraciada con un tiempo radiante, parecia primavera en pleno otoño, pero de golpe, todo se habia marchado, y la desolación trajo consigo a la lluvia.  
  
  
  
Un tremendo rayo cayó cerca del dojo, Ryu, sobresaltado por el estruendo, se levanto de la cama, acto seguido, se calmo, se tumbo y siguio escuchando el goteo.  
  
Los rayos, el poder de lanzar con las manos una poderosa onda de trueno, el concentrar todo el ki en tus manos y lanzarlo, el Hadoûken, una de las tecnicas Shotokahn. En los ultimos años, Ryu estuvo perfeccionandolo dia a dia, con la supervision de su maestro claro, pero era demasiado joven, con 17 años lanzar un Hadoûken ya era todo un logro, solia decir el maestro Gouken.  
  
  
  
Un viento huracanado comenzo a azotar el dojo, Ryu no se preocupo demasiado, pero era un viento terrible. Junto a este viento vino acompañado el recuerdo de poder mover las pienas a la velocidad del huracan, el lanzar patadas tan violentas como un tornado, y el ser ligero como una pluma en medio del viento, el Tatsumaki-senpu-kiakû, la patada huracan, la primera tecnica que se debe de aprender al llegar al dojo, pero no por ello la menos util ni la menos peligrosa.  
  
  
  
Ryu salto de la cama* al escuchar el ruido de la madera al quebrarse, sobresaltado, se puso el kimono blanco que acostumbrava a llevar y se llevo la cinta que siempre solia llevar alrededor de la frente, mientras corria a la habitación de Gouken. De camino, se fue colocando la cinte, pero, de nuevo, un potente rayo cayo cerca del dojo, y despues, otros tres relampagos le siguieron. El temporal no descansaba, los rayos no hacian mas que caer, y no amainaba. Ryu seguia corriendo hacia la habitación, bajo las esclaeras a toda prisa, siguio el pasillo principal todo recto, y en la esquina torcio a la derecha hasta llegar a la puerta de su maestro, hacia un frio terrible...  
  
-¿Sensei, me permite pasar?- Pregunto Ryu. Un rayo contesto a su pregunta.  
  
-¿Sensei, esta bien?- Y un relampago, todavia más fuerte que el anterior se hizo eco en el dojo.  
  
-¡Maestro, voy a pasar!- Avergonzado y temeroso por la falta de respeto que acaba de hacer, abrio la puerta con los ojos cerrados.  
  
  
  
La habitación parecia normal, o al menos de frente, pero cuando giro la cabeza a la izquierda, cayo un rayo potentisimo, que cego a Ryu, cuando la cegadora luz desaparecio, aparecio la causa del escandalo, la puerta que daba al patio exterior estaba destrozada, y ya en el jardin, yacia el cuerpo de un joven rubio con kimono rojo, no podia ser otro que Ken.  
  
Otro rayo cayo cerca, y Ryu, asustado y nervioso, salio corriendo al encuentro de su compañero. Tenia la cara ensangrentada, y lo que quedaba de kimono rojo estaba echo trizas, todo su cuerpo tambien estaba lleno de heridas y rozaduras, parecia haber librado el combate mas violento de toda su vida.  
  
-¡Ken!¡Ken! ¡Despierta! ¿Que te a pasado? ¿Donde esta el maestro?- Ken, abrio los ojos, o lo que quedaban de ellos, estaban totalmente manchados de sangre, Ryu torcio su cara sin querer, no pudo aguantar ver a su compañero asi.  
  
-Gouki a vuelto, esta loco, quiere matar a... nuestro sensei... ah...!- Y cerro los ojos, cayo rendido.  
  
-¡KEN NO!-Grito Ryu desesperado, un rayo, de nuevo, volvio a caer, y Ryu, aguantando en brazos a Ken, levanto la vista, y vio a Gouken y a alguien que se estaba retorciendo sobre si mismo. Era Gouki, el hermano de Gouken.  
  
Gouki, se echo las manos a la cara, y comenzo a correr hacia Gouken, los puños se sucedian entre ellos, los intercambios de patadas tambien, de un lado a otro corrian mientras se golpeaban mutuamente, que habia pasado con Gouki? el antes no era asi...  
  
Gouki y Gouken, eran practicamente iguales, pero Gouken era calvo y mayor que Gouki, que era pelirojo y tenia una especie de coleta en lo alto de la cabeza, los dos vestian un kimono muy parecido de un color gris oscuro. Gouki habia estado desaparecido en los ultimos cinco meses, el maestro dijo que Gouki estaba de peregrinaje.  
  
Gouken llevaba el colgante colgado al cuello que le otorgaba como maestro de Shotokan. Los dos se miraron, y Ryu atonito, que, impotente, presenciaba el combate de los dos mayores maestros del Shotokan.  
  
Gouki tenia la furia implantada en sus temibles ojos rojos, mientras que Gouken, intentaba permanecer alerta, pero siempre tranquilo ante la situacion.  
  
Fue el segundo el que inicio de nuevo el combate, salto dando una voltereta hacia delante y lanzo un Hadouken con una sola mano desde el aire, una de las tecnicas expertas en el Shotokan, el hadouken de una sola mano, mientras que Gouki, lo esquivo como el rayo, y de golpe, desaparecio y se puso detras de Gouken, este, que vio el movimiento de su hermano, levanto el brazo en modo para cubrirse del seguro golpe, y lo paro, Gouki habia lanzado un puño con toda su furia hacia la cabeza de Gouken, pero este le bloqueo en el aire. Los dos cayeron al suelo de pie, muy juntos, y a la par se separaron de un largo salto.  
  
-¡RYU!- Grito Gouken mientras estaba en posición de ataque, Ryu, sorprendido, contesto  
  
-¿Si.... Sensei...?- a lo que Gouken contesto;  
  
-Esta va a ser la ultima leccion que te voy a dar... -Dijo Gouken gritando a Ryu.  
  
-El Dark Hadoû, el estado maximo del Shotokan. Todos luchamos por un objetivo, la victoria... pero a veces, ese objetivo, con el paso del tiempo cada vez nos parece menos importante, y segun vamos ganando, menos nos va importando, y deseamos cruzar una nueva frontera, la muerte del contricante. Cuando no busques la victoria, si no, que busques su propia muerte, el dark hadou te invadira, y estaras condenado a luchar y ganar para siempre, cueste lo que cueste, si no lo haces, tu bestia interior te acechara hasta darte caza. No lo olvides jamas Ryu, no dejes que el Dark Hadou te domine al igual que a echo con mi hermano. "Adiós... Ryu..." y le dirigio una sonrisa paternal... la unica sonrisa paternal que habia visto Ryu en su vida...  
  
  
  
Gouken, al despedirse de Ryu, salto hacia adelante, y se abalanzo contra Gouki, a esto, Gouki, que tambien salto hacia delante, le respondio con un puñetazo directo a la cara, pero Gouken se agacho y cargo su puño, hasta que vocalizo las palabras  
  
-¡¡SHORYÛKEN!!  
  
Y Ryu, por fin vio como su maestro ponia en practica la tecnica maestra del Shotokan, el Shoryuken, el conseguir proyectar con tu puño el poder de un dragon salvaje, era un golpe muy violento, que consistia en cargar el puño desde el pecho del adversario y saltar mientras cargas su ki en el torso del oponente haciendolo subir a una altura considerable y sufrir el daño tanto del golpe como el de la caida. Y parecia que Gouki lo habia recibido de lleno...  
  
"Nadie seria capaz de sobrevivir a semejante golpe..." penso Ryu, mientras veia como la velocidad de Gouki al caer hiba avanzando cada vez mas.  
  
Inexplicablamente, Gouki, en el ultimo momento antes de caer, puso los brazos en el suelo, y paro la caida, dio una voltereta y se reincorporo. Gouken, que miro sin creerse lo que veia, cayo al suelo, pero ya era demasiado tarde...  
  
-¡Shun Goku Satssu!- Y Gouki, tras decir esto, salio ,levitando hacia Gouken, que lo intento esquivar como pudo, le resulto imposible, debia de amortiguar la caida primero.  
  
Recibio el impacto de Gouki, que simplemente lo agarro, y de golpe, el relampago más fuerte que habia escuchado Ryu en su vida, cayo donde estaba Gouken.  
  
Ryu quedo cegado ante semejante estallido de luz se echo las manos a los oidos. El ruido y la cegera perduraron unos segundos, hasta que de golpe, Ryu fue golpeado con algo de gran tamaño, y cayo unos metros hacia atras, el cuerpo de Ken tambien fue arrastrado varios metros.  
  
Cuando Ryu consiguio ver, se quito las manos de sus oidos, sus manos estaban ensangrentadas, y vio hacia el frente, habia un agujero inmenso, y preocupado, miro hacia a su alrededor.  
  
El objeto con el que habia sido impactado, era su maestro Gouken, que yacia muerto a escasos metros a su izquierda, su cara estaba totalmente disfigurada y el kimono quemado.  
  
-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- Ryu corrio hacia su maestro y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, ante esa situacion, se sentia impotente, horriblemente impotente y muy furioso...  
  
  
  
Dentro del pequeño agujero provocado por el rayo, estaba Gouki de pie, jadeando, respiraba muy deprisa, y en su espalda, la simbologia de "el mas fuerte" brillaba en un intenso rojo, la parte de arriba de su kimono estaba totalmente destruida. Tenso los musculos, se giro, y comenzo a caminar, salio del foso, el panorama era desolador, las pequeñas murallas que daban fuera del dojo estaban destrozadas, habian rastros de sangre por todas partes, y el terreno estaba destrozado por causa de los salvajes combates, Gouki vio a Ryu y a Gouken, que llacia en los brazos de su discipulo, Gouki se quedo mirando a Ryu y le dijo;  
  
-¡Debiles! ¡No sois más que escoria!- Ryu, que lloraba, aparto a su maestro, se levanto, y cabizbajo camino hacia delante. Veinte metros separaban Ryu de Gouki, y Ryu seguia avanzando.  
  
Gouki, con una sonrisa forzada, comenzo a correr hacia Ryu y cuando estuvieron cara a cara le lanzo un puñetazo. El puñetazo rasgaba el viento...  
  
Ryu, que no miraba a su adversario, acababa de parar el puño de su oponente con una sola mano. Gouki, estupefacto, intento apartar la mano, y fue entonces, cuando Ryu, levanto la cabeza poco a poco. El chirreo de sus dientes al rozarse unos con otros se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, Ryu tenia los ojos rojos, y la cara descompuesta, Ryu contenia en su rostro toda la ira que habia acumulado en estos minutos, era algo horrible. Cuando Ryu levanto la cabeza y le dirigio la mirada a Gouki, Ryu, con su puño izquierdo, endoso a Gouki un golpe en el estomago que le hizo retroceder unos metros. Ante esto, Ryu, se avanzo de nuevo para endosarle un nuevo golpe, le volvio a golpear en el pecho, su puño brillo, y con una voz casi irreconocible dijo.  
  
-¡SHORYUKEN!- Cuando Ryu, inconsciente de sus actos miro su puño, Gouki ya no estaba, Ryu comenzo a caer, avisto a Gouki, estaba a diez metros de distancia de Ryu, entonces, cayo al suelo.  
  
-¡Bravo Ryu! Veo que tu no eres como esos dos estupidos, el maestro y el niño americano... jejeje... tu siempre has sido como yo- y comenzo a moverse en circulos alrededor de Ryu- Tu maestro nunca te explico este estado del Shotokan, era algo que realmente no le interesaba, ademas, pensaba que no era mas que una leyenda, un cuento para noveles que se aprendian este arte... JA! estupido...- y siguio avanzando hasta el cuerpo de Gouken, Gouki se agacho , le cojio del cuello y le quito el collar que llevaba Gouken, el que acreditaba como el mayor maestro de Shotokan- Que se siente hermano? Que se siente?, VAMÓS! DIMELO!- Tiro al suelo con desprecio el cadaver de Gouken y comenzo patearlo.  
  
Ryu que contemplaba la escena comenzo a gritar, su cara se torcio aún mas, y gritando se avalanzo sobre Gouki. Una lluvia de puños rompió hacia el nuevo maestro Shotokan.  
  
-Veo que no eres consciente de lo que haces, novato...-Dijo Gouki mientras paraba puños y retrocedia- Aunque, no me extraña... eres demasiado joven, y todavia no estas ni a la mitad de llegar al nivel maximo del Shotokan- Seguia Gouki explicando, mientras seguia retrocediendo- solo la rabia guia tu fuerza y tu destreza... Auch!- Gouki habia chocado de espaldas con el muro que separaba el dojo de las afueras y Ryu habia lanzado otra oleada de puñetazos. El muro exploto, y Gouki se teletransporto a las espaldas de Ryu. Gouki uso el Tatsumaki Senpu kiaku para golpear a Ryu, pero Ryu salto muy alto, de tal manera que esquivo el ataque de Gouki.  
  
Gouki lo habia perdido de vista, hasta que miro arriba, Ryu estaba cayendo en picado hacia el a una velocidad de vertigo. Gouki se aparto velozmente, y Ryu choco con su puño en el suelo, y le quedo hundido en el suelo.  
  
Gouki salto y dio una patada directa a la cara de Ryu, cuando hiba a impactar, Ryu desaparecio, y reaparecio encima de Gouki y Ryu con los puños entre cruzados golpeo en la cabeza a Gouki. Este ultimo, cayo aturdido al suelo, Ryu se reincorporo, y el maestro Shotokan le lanzo un puntapie a las piernas de Ryu para que este perdiera el equilibrio hacia adelante, Gouki aprovecho el instante para clavarle el puño en el pecho de Ryu y endosarle su temible Shoryuken.  
  
Mientras Ryu caia a causa del golpe recibido, Gouki llego a tiempo al suelo para reincorporarse, saltar, y cojer el cuerpo de su adversario, para agarrarlo por el pecho, darle la vuelta y enfocar la cabeza de Ryu al suelo para caer en picado.  
  
El impacto fue tremendo, el cuello de Ryu parecio quedar quebrado, pero Gouki sin tener suficiente con esto, agarro el cuerpo inmovil de su contricante y lo lanzo contra el dojo.  
  
El cuerpo de Ryu, totalmente inmovil, rompio las puertas que daban a una habitación que estaba vacia, y Gouki, de nuevo, avanzo y volvio a cojer el cuerpo de Ryu y lo lanzo ahora contra las murallas, Ryu quedo postrado de pie alli, y antes de que callera de bruces al suelo, Gouki dio un gran salto desde la habitacion vacia y endoso un puñetazo a Ryu en el pecho que, en consecuencia del impacto, destrozo la muralla que tenia Ryu en la espalda.  
  
Ryu quedo enterrado entre los escombros...  
  
-Se acabo, me has decepcionado de nuevo Gouken...-Gouki comenzo a caminar, su paso se hiba acelerando a medida que se acercaba al cuerpo de su hermano- ¿¡ACASO ESTOS SON TUS DISCIPULOS MAS FUERTES!?- Gouki cojio el cadaver de su hermano por el cuello y comenzo a zarandearlo- ¿DE QUE LE SIRVIERON LOS AÑOS CON TU ESTUPIDO ENTRENAMIENTO EH? ¡YO TENIA DE NUEVO LA RAZÓN!-y Gouki, enloquecido comenzo a golpear el cadaver de su hermano.  
  
-¡HADOÛKEN!- Y Gouki recibio de lleno la bola de fuego por las espaldas. Dolorido por el impacto, se giro, y vio como el segundo discipulo de Gouken, Ken Masters se habia levantado. No lo habia matado.  
  
-Deja el cuerpo de mi maestro donde estaba, sucio bastardo. ¡Esto no a echo más que empezar! ¡PREPARATE!...- Su larga melena estaba sucia, su cara ensangrentada, su kimono estaba desquebrajado, su brazo izquierdo estaba dolorido, y cojeaba al caminar, se puso en posición de ataque y grito.  
  
-¡Vamos Gouki!, ¡demuestrame lo fuerte que te has hecho traicionando el orgullo del Shotokan!- y en la cara de Ken se dibujo una sonrisa.  
  
-Crio insolente... te enseñare la verdad de nuestro arte, y por que me e convertido en el nuevo maestro del Shotokan...- Se giro, y comenzo a caminar, cuando...  
  
  
  
Las rocas donde estaba enterrado Ryu comenzaron a moverse, y un cuerpo comenzo a levantarse. Entre sus manos estaba un siniestro brillo purpura. Ryu, con la cabeza bajada, comenzo a caminar poco a poco.  
  
-R... Ryu...- repuso Ken  
  
-Esto si que no me lo esperaba- Y Gouki comenzo a reirse a carcajadas;  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡VAMOS RYU! ¡LANZAMELO!¡DEMUESTRAME LO QUE VALES, TROZO DE MIERDA!  
  
Ryu seguia caminando con su brillo purpura entre sus manos, cada vez, su ki era más y más intenso, las gotas de lluvia al tocar el cuerpo de Ryu se vaporizaban, desprendia una tremenda calor, y seguia caminando, el brillo era cada vez más intenso.  
  
Gouki extendio los brazos, Ken pudo verle el Kanji en la espalda "el mas fuerte", era algo terrible.  
  
-¡VAMOS RYU! ¡ES LA HORA!-Dijo Gouki. Ken que estaba de pie, cayo de espaldas a causa del miedo, "Que piensa hacer Ryu con semejante Ki?" La respuesta no se hizo esperar, Ryu dejo de caminar, comenzo a cargar aun más esa bola de fuego purpura  
  
-¡DEEEEEEEENJIIIIIIN! HADOOOOOOÛKEEEEEN!- Y Ryu lanzo en direccion a Gouki una inmensa bola de fuego que impacto de lleno en el cuerpo de Gouki. La bola desaparecio, al chocar contra Gouki, provocando una pequeña pero potentisima explosion a su alrededor, una columna de fuego purpura subio hacia el cielo.  
  
  
  
Ryu asustado, se desperto, estaba en su cama, hacia un frio horrible, habia tenido una de las peores pesadillas de su vida, o eso creia...  
  
Ken estaba a su lado, tenia la cara hinchada, y ensangrentada, se habia quitado el kimono, y tenia todo el cuerpo lleno de vendas. Estaba llorando...  
  
-¿Ken... por que... lloras?...- A Ryu le dolia todo al hablar. Ken, se giro, y vio que Ryu habia abierto los ojos.  
  
-Ryu... es terrible... Nuestro maestro esta muerto (SNIF)- Ryu se dio la vuelta, un dolor terrible le paso por todo el cuerpo... una vez girado, donde no pudiera ver el rostro de Ken, le pregunto;  
  
-Y... ¿Donde esta... el...?-  
  
-Desaparecio tras tu hadouken, se esfumo, ni rastro de el...  
  
-Entonces... eso es... bueno... No?- El silencio se hizo en la habitación...  
  
-Intenta descansar Ryu, mientras te curo las heridas...- Ryu cerro los ojos, y recordo todo lo acontecido esa madrugada...  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 


End file.
